


The View from Make-up & Wardrobe

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: J2 Love Week [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-canon drabble for the J2 Love Week 2015 Event on Tumblr.</p>
<p>For the prompt: Outsider POVs (what does the crew, their friends, or the mail man think?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View from Make-up & Wardrobe

Most, if not all, the make-up and wardrobe department know the truth about the J’s relationship. They are not supposed to. No one is. But nevertheless they know.

No one had to tell them either. No one has to tell anyone because anyone who takes the time to observe them objectively can see it.

The entire crew has had an inside view yet still there are many who don’t know, or refuse to believe the rumors/stories that seem to run rampant around the two stars. Some refuse to believe what they see or hear, _(sometimes straight from the stars mouth’s themselves)_ , purposely blinding themselves to the evidence; claiming it’s not their business.

And, OK maybe they have a point. It’s really not.

But when you work in make-up and/or wardrobe it’s not just rumors or stories or second hand information.

You see tangible evidence there.

Rarely is there ever a Monday, when they boys return from their weekend off that both men aren’t tired but happy. They may have bags under their red, sleep deprived eyes but there are always happy, satisfied smiles on both their faces those mornings.

That alone is not evidence of anything, of course.

But the members of the wardrobe and make-up crew have lost count of the times they’ve had to cover love bites and scratches on either of the J’s necks, jawlines, throats, shoulders. Or when a fitting has revealed finger or hand prints on hips, waist, biceps, thighs _(and on one very memorable occasion Jared’s calf and ankle)_. Prints that were put there by hands that were obviously too big and strong to be female.

Or the times they’ve left the room for supplies or instruction/clarification, leaving the stars alone together only to find them breathless and in a much more disheveled condition than they were before leaving. Or had them guiltily jump apart, or hurry away making excuses. Or found that the door had accidentally ‘locked’ them out.

But even all that isn’t the biggest give away. The biggest give away is they way they look at each other. The way that they, like their onscreen counterparts, will instinctively reach out for each other without thought. They way they always seem to know what the other is thinking, feeling or needing.

And those things always seem to be out in the open for everyone to see.

Most, if not everyone, in the make-up and wardrobe departments will never talk about what they see or hear or walk-in on. They love those men like their own brothers. But they think it’s a miracle that everybody doesn’t know the truth.


End file.
